Welcome To My Life
by The Blue Shinigami
Summary: Just a little song fic about what Sid goes through and how he says he wishes he had a normal life. Song used: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery or the song Welcome To My Life. They belong to their respected owners.


**AN: Just a short little song fic I felt like making for Sid. Since he often says he wants a regular life I thought this would fit him good. Sid is extremely hard to write however so he might seem a little OOC but I tried my hardest to capture his personality in this story.**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Do "normal" kids ever feel so bad or have to deal with everything we do? Sometimes I just wish I could experience having a regular life at least once. I will always be out of place because instead of being able to hang out with my friends from school I have to save Chinatown. No one could ever understand what it's like except for Sue and Tobey, but they don't even seem to care about living regular lives. Running away crossed my mind before but knew I couldn't because then Chinatown would be in even greater risk of Khong Li and Sue and Tobey could get seriously hurt or worse if I left. Instead I just locked myself in the room I shared with Tobey and whenever I wasn't defending Chinatown or making deliveries I turned the music up as loud as I could and just yelled and let out all of my frustration then. Whenever he heard the radio turned all the way up, Tobey knew to stay out of my way so I wouldn't accidently take all my frustration out on him.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Nobody would ever understand all I had to go through. Nothing ever went right and I was always left upset. Every day we couldn't defeat Khong Li was another day I couldn't have a regular life. Nobody would ever know and even though I am busy trying to keep them safe, nobody knows what is going on and it will always be like this until Khong Li is gone for good.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Every night I was getting hurt physically and emotionally. I was lost trying to figure out what to do, how to defeat Khong Li so all this could finally be fixed and I could try to find some peace. But I'm always left out socially since I can't ever find time to hang out with friends. Even after an entire evening of fighting off Khong Li and protecting everybody, I still have to do my school work and make deliveries. I can feel myself almost breaking down every time we aren't victorious of getting rid of Khong Li. And if I ever do go over the edge nobody will be able to save me. Nobody else has to go through this, so why do I have to?

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

I wished I could be somebody else. I was sick of being left out of regular things and what all my friends from school did. I know there has to be more out there than fighting off Khong Li and making deliveries and I am desperate to find what that is. I can't go on like this for the rest of my life. I hate this world I'm stuck in and am tired of nobody else being able to relate. Everybody seems so happy and carefree when inside I'm bleeding and falling apart from everything I have to go through.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Nothing ever feels right or normal and I'm beginning to doubt it ever will. The only time I felt even remotely normal was during school but all I do there is work and get more things to have to deal with.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

While every other kid is out having fun and enjoying life I am left out and getting hurt trying to defend the town. Every time I was feeling down there was nobody I could talk to and nothing I could do to try to fix it. As I get closer to the point of mental breakdown from it all the more I get worried because there is nothing to help and nobody to save me. And nobody would ever get it.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

The only people who would ever come close to understanding what I feel are Sue and Tobey, but Khong Li had to mess with that too. He lied to Tobey and told him he was his father and tricked him. He tried to turn Tobey against us and stab us in the back. We got Tobey back but he almost attacked us and turned on us. Because of Khong Li I almost lost my best friend. Everybody else always thinks I'm happy and that there is nothing wrong but they never see what really goes on in my life. Nobody else has to fight for their lives or work nearly as hard as I do on a daily basis. They will never go through all that I have had to or experience all that I have.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

I will always feel hurt and at a loss at what to do in life until we get rid of Khong Li. Until that day I will always be left out and unable to relate to others. I am close to the end with barely any hope left. Nobody would be able to understand if they knew but if we can finally get rid of him then maybe I will get to experience a regular life. Until then I'm left alone, but hopefully not for long. This is what I have to deal with until Khong Li is dead but I just have to except that. It's my life but I can change it if I can finally get rid of him. But until then… This is my life and nothing will change that.


End file.
